phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Curtain Call/Time Spent Together
"Curtain Call/Time Spent Together" (Cuộc gọi thức tỉnh/Thời gian dành cho nhau) là bài hát được hát bởi Aaron Daniel Jacob với cả đoàn phim của Phineas trong tập phim "Last Day of Summer". Nó được chơi như là nhạc nền trong khi các nhân vật ngồi sum vầy với nhau gợi nhớ lại những ngày hè trước đó của họ. Một phần trong bài hát đó là một loạt khoảnh khắc của chương trình được nhắc lại và cảm ơn đến những người xem và fan hâm mộ đã đồng hành cùng họ. Lời bài hát Aaron Daniel Jacob: Summer is done, And we've had our fun, But this isn't the end of our story. So for nostalgia's sake, Let's just take a break. Sit back and take inventory. We've done so many wondrous things And there's still so much to do, But I make the most of every day Whenever I'm with you. Because... It's not about the summer sun Or even all the things we've done. It's not about the change in the weather. It's just about the time we spend With our family and with our friends. It's just about the time spent together. It's just about the time, Not the weather, It's just about the time Spent together... nhạc Phineas: It started real simple with a cool rollercoaster, An awesome beach party, then we raced stock cars. We were one-hit wonders with a big hit song, And in a special two-parter, we sent Candace to Mars. Phineas và Danny Jacob: We built tree house robots, hunted bigfoot and a mummy, Got the band back together and our parents, too. Candace: When my brothers got busted, it was only a dream! Phineas: But who had that dream, was it Perry or you? Candace: Actually, I think my dream was inside of Perry's dream. Buford: My mind is blown. Phineas và đoàn phim: There's been 104 days of summer vacation, We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So now it's time for a big celebration 'Cause it's been a great summer And we thank you for comin' along! Doofenshmirtz: I'm six foot two, and I fight a little platypus! Ya think I'd be victorious just every now and then. I've had a [[Phát minh xấu xa|whole lot of schemes and a lot of inators]]! But I failed... Doofenshmirtz, Thiếu tá Monogram và đoàn phim: Over and over and Over and over And over and over again! Doofenshmirtz: Aw, but it was fun, though. Phineas: We spent a day fighting pharmaceutical zombies, Would've solved cold-fusion but did fashion instead. We met Klimpaloon and Meap and the Lake Nose Monster Phineas, Candace, và Ferb: But we're still baffled the Giant Floating Baby Head. Phineas và Isabella: We played Hockey Z-9 and Football X-7, We went 'round the world and to the very edge of space. Phineas và Baljeet: We met our doppelgängers in the second dimension. Phineas: Isabella kissed me but I got my mind erased... Isabella: '' Wait, what?'' Phineas: You just wait 10 years. Mọi người: There's been a hundred and four days of summer vacation We've had a lot of fun, and sung a lot of songs, So we think it's time for a big celebration And it's been a great summer, So we thank you for comin' along! Mọi người: Thank you for comin' along! Linda: Anyone want some pie? Phineas: Yes. Yes we do. Aaron: It's just about the time We spent together, It's just about the time We spent together... With you. Bản dịch Aaron Daniel Jacob: Mùa hè đã xong, Và ta đã có nhiều niềm vui, Nhưng đây chưa là kết thúc của câu chuyện. Vậy thay vì gợi lại kỉ niệm, Hãy cùng nhau nghỉ ngơi. Ngồi xuống và dọn hàng mới làm xong. Chúng ta đã làm được nhiều điều phi thường Và vẫn còn nhiều thứ để làm, Nhưng tôi đã làm thứ tuyệt nhất mỗi ngày Chỉ khi tôi ở bên bạn. Bời vì... Không phải là về ánh nắng mặt trời Hoặc là về những thứ ta đã làm. Nó không phải là về sự thay đổi của thời tiết. Nó chỉ là thời gian ta để dành Với gia đình và bạn bè của ta. Nó chỉ là về thời gian ta dành cho nhau. Nó chỉ là về thời gian, Không phải thời tiết, Nó chỉ là về thời gian Ta dành cho nhau... Phineas: Tất cả thật đơn giản, bắt đầu với một chiếc tàu lượn, Bữa tiệc trên biển tuyệt vời, rồi ta đua xe hơi. Chúng ta từng là hiện tượng với bài hát hay nhất, Và với hai phần tập đặc biệt, ta đưa Candace tới Sao Hỏa. Phineas và Danny Jacob: Chúng ta xây nhà trên robot cây, đi săn Chân To và cả xác ướp, Đã tác hợp ban nhạc lại với nhau và cả bố mẹ của ta. Candace: Khi bọn em của tôi bị bắt, đó chỉ là một giấc mơ! Phineas: Nhưng ai có giấc mơ? Là Perry hay là chị? Candace: Thực ra là chị nghĩ giấc mơ của chị ở ngay trong giấc mơ của Perry Buford: Óc tớ rối tung rồi. Phineas và đoàn phim: Có đến tận 104 ngày trong kì nghỉ mùa hè. Chúng ta có nhiều niềm vui, và hát rất nhiều bài hát, Giờ đã đến lúc cho một cuộc ăn mừng lớn Vì đó đã là một mùa hè tuyệt vời Và chúng tớ cám ơn các bạn đã đến cùng! Doofenshmirtz: Tôi cao 6 foot 2, và tôi chiến đấu với con thú mỏ vịt nhỏ bé! Bạn nghĩ tôi sẽ chiến thắng trong tất cả các trận đấu. Tôi đã có nhiều [[Phát minh xấu xa|âm mưu đen tối và rất nhiều cỗ máy]]! Nhưng tôi thất bại... Doofenshmirtz, Francis Monogram và đoàn phim: Lần này đến lần khác và Lần này đến lần khác Và lần này cứ tiếp nối lần khác! Doofeshmirtz: Nhưng mà vẫn vui đấy. '' '''Phineas': Chúng ta dành một ngày để chiến đấu những xác sống dược sĩ, Giải quyết được mốt thời trang xưa nhưng vô tình tạo xu hướng mới. Chúng ta gặp Klimpaloon và Meap và Quái vật hồ Nose Phineas, Candace và Ferb: Nhưng chúng ta vẫn chưa hiểu được Đầu em bé Khổng lồ. Phineas và Isabella: Chúng ta chơi Khúc côn cầu Z-9 và Bóng đá X-7, Ta đã đi vòng quanh thế giới và đến tận cùng của vũ trụ. Phineas và Baljeet: Chúng ta đã gặp những người bạn song sinh ở chiều không gian thứ hai. Phineas: Isabella hôn tớ nhưng tớ lại bị xóa trí nhớ... Isabella: Khoan đã, gì chứ? Phineas: Cậu cứ đợi 10 năm đi. Mọi người: Có đến tận 104 ngày trong một kì nghỉ mùa hè Chúng ta có nhiều niềm vui, và hát rất nhiều bài hát, Vậy nên chúng tớ nghĩ giờ là lúc cho buổi ăn mừng lớn Và đó đã là một mùa hè tuyệt vời, Nên chúng tớ cám ơn các bạn đã đến cùng! Mọi người: Cám ơn các bạn đã đến cùng! Linda: Có ai muốn ăn bánh không? Phineas: Vâng. Bọn con muốn ạ. Aaron: Nó chỉ là về thời gian Mà ta dành cho nhau, Nó chỉ là về thời gian Mà ta dành cho nhau... Với bạn. Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát được chia ra làm hai phần tách biệt nhau, với phần giữa là bài "Thank You For Coming Along". Phiên bản album ghép cả hai phần lại với nhau. *Đây là bài hát cuối cùng của chương trình chính thức. *Phineas vẫy tay chào tạm biệt khán giả tại kết thúc của bài hát. *Bản thử của bài hát được nghe ở một video được tạo cho ngày sinh nhật lần thứ 50 của Dan Povenmire. *Bài hát này nhắc lại những ý tưởng tuyệt vời từ những tập phim trước. *Lần thứ ba mà Doof hát với những người bạn của Phineas ("Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" và "A Phineas and Ferb Family Christmas"). *Bài hát này sử dụng lại những hoạt cảnh từ bài hát "Summer All Over the World" từ "Phineas and Ferb Save Summer" (nhưng Phineas có cây guitar của Ferb và ngược lại). *Bài này có ý nghĩa như một cách để cả đoàn phim của chương trình gửi lời đến người hâm mộ là "Cảm ơn Đã Xem". *Bài hát cuối cùng của một số nhân vật, bao gồm Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Baljeet, Buford, Isabella và Những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi. *Với thời gian là bốn phút, đây là bài hát dài nhất được nghe trong chương trình, đánh bại bài hát "Summer Belongs to You" với thời gian vượt xấp xỉ 30 giây. *Trong bài hát, Perry đang ở chế độ đặc vụ mà không ai để ý tới cậu. Thành viên trong ban nhạc Bài hát có vị trí của các thành viên tương tự như trong "Summer All Over the World", với một số thành viên khác. *Phineas - Nghệ sĩ ghita/Ca sĩ chính *Ferb - Nghệ sĩ ghita và giọng bè *Candae - Ghita bắt nhịp và giọng bè *Baljeet - Nghệ sĩ đệm phím đàn và giọng bè *Isabella - Nghệ sĩ ghita bass và giọng bè *Buford - Người đánh trống và giọng bè *Carl - Nghệ sĩ kèn flugelhorn *Thiếu tá Monogram - Kèn trumpet và giọng bè *Doofenshmirtz - Ca sĩ với kèn Saxophone *Perry - Ghita *Những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi - Giọng bè Sự nối tiếp *Các tập phim sau đã được nhắc đến trong phần lời chính của bài hát: **Rollercoaster **Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror **The Fast and the Phineas **Flop Starz **Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story) **Tree to Get Ready **Get That Bigfoot Outa My Face! **Are You My Mummy? **Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together **Phineas and Ferb Get Busted **Night of the Living Pharmacists **Run Away Runway **The Klimpaloon Ultimatum **The Chronicles of Meap **The Lake Nose Monster **For Your Ice Only **My Fair Goalie **Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You! **Out to Launch **''Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension'' **Act Your Age *Ngoài ra, trên màn hình phía sau các nhân vật trong suốt phần điệp khúc và phần chuyển tiếp tuỳ chọn ở cuối bài hát, đoạn phim trích từ các tập phim được hiện ra, theo trình tự xuất hiện như sau: **Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror - Tại kết thúc của tập phim khi Phineas, Ferb và Perry thư giãn dưới gốc cây **Happy New Year! - Một đoạn phim về Irving đang nhảy điệu disco **''Across the Second Dimension'' - Đoạn phim từ bài hát "Summer (Where Do We Begin?)" **Father's Day - Phineas, Ông ngoại Reg và Ferb đang nhảy điệu Charleston trên cánh của Máy bay Xiếc Gia đình Flynn Fletcher **Phineas and Ferb Save Summer - Người dân nước Nhật đang nhảy từ bài hát "Summer All Over the World" **Rollercoaster - Perry và Doof đánh nhau bằng cái mỏ lết. **Backyard Aquarium - Cuộc chiến xúc xích kiểu Chiến tranh giữa những vì sao **Candace Disconnected - Perry và Doof đang tập aerobic **Out of Toon - Perry xếp hàng theo điệu conga với Máy Nhảy nhót **Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets - Perry phá hủy Máy Tuổi tác. **Fly On the Wall - Cái lốp xe khổng lồ đâm vào cỗ máy của Doof. **Sipping with the Enemy - Perry tiêu diệt Máy Tuyệt vời của Doof. **Perry Lays an Egg - Doof bị bắn ra từ chiếc thảm phản lực của ông. **Blackout! - Doof tiết lộ con mắt cảm động ra ánh sáng. **Attack of the 50 Foot Sister - Doof bị đánh bại bởi những đặc vụ cá cảnh. **The Inator Method - Doof bị văng ra khỏi Hội thảo thêm động lực. **Last Train to Bustville - Qủa bóng bay hình Ferb bị phá hủy. **Wizard of Odd - Thầy phù thủy Doof thất bại trong việc thoát ra một cách kịch tính. **Tri-Stone Area - Dan và Swampy đang nhảy. **S'Winter - Isabella đang hát lời như tiêu đề của bài hát **Candace Loses Her Head - Đầu của Candace trên núi Rushmore bị phá hủy bởi dung nham đang chảy ra. **Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together - Những Cô gái Bên lò sưởi đang mặc bộ đồ ninja **Flop Starz - Phineas và Ferb hát bài "Gitchee Gitchee Goo". **Unfair Science Fair - Phineas, Ferb và Baljeet đang nhảy theo bài Baliwood **Raging Bully - Cuộc vật ngón cái giữa Phineas và Buford **''AT2D'' - Phineas đang lái Rover trong bài hát Robot Riot **Excaliferb - Ferb đang giữ cây kiếm chính nghĩa. **Voyage to the Bottom of Buford - Buford đánh nhau với con mực khổng lồ **Knot My Problem - Phineas và những người bạn tháo nút Gordian **Isabella and the Temple of Sap - Isabella bắt lấy nhựa cây Maraca **Toy to the World - Phineas và Ferb tiết lộ Perry nhân vật không hành động **Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo - Candace tương lai tốt nói chuyện với Candace tương lai xấu. **It's About Time! - Ferb đang lái chiếc scooter với Phineas và Candace để chạy thoát khỏi T-Rex. **Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat - Bài hát "Perry the Teenage Girl" trong phần hậu kết **Got Game? - Nhóm con trai và con gái tại phòng chờ **What Do It Do? - Doof hẹn hò với Lindana vào những năm 80 **Tip of the Day - Đoạn phim xấu hổ của Doof **Attack of the 50 Foot Sister - Candace Khổng lồ trên đỉnh của Tập đoàn Xấu xa Doofenshmirtz **Comet Kermillian - Candace đang nhảy với sóc trong quần cô **Lost in Danville - Doof đang hát bài "Talk to Him" **Der Kinderlumper - Doof bắt chước bước đi của Cab Calloway **When Worlds Collide - Buford trên lưng Tristan **Mind Share - Phineas và những người bạn trong thân xác của những tù nhân ngoài hành tinh. **Finding Mary McGuffin - Phineas và Ferb với bộ đồ thám tử đen và trắng **Fly On the Wall - Ruồi Candace đi gặp ruồi Martin Olson **Gaming the System - Một đoạn phim từ bài hát Let's Go Digital **Last Day of Summer - Những người bạn đang ngồi dưới gốc cây Sáng tác Curtain Call (Cuộc gọi thức tỉnh) *Robert F. Hughes *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Dan Povenmire *Madison Scheckel Mã BMI # 20442624 Time Spent Together (Thời gian dành cho nhau) *Robert F. Hughes *Dan Povenmire *Martin Olson Mã BMI # 20442627 (Được đăng kí là "Times Spent Together") Cước chú en:Curtain Call/Time Spent Together pt-br:Juntinho_de_Você pl:Spędzać_razem_czas_/_Dziękujemy,_że_byłeś_tu_też es:Última llamada a escena/Momentos vividos juntos Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát mùa 4 Thể_loại:Bài hát trong tập đặc biệt Thể_loại:Bài hát được Aaron Jacob hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Phineas Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Candace Flynn hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Heinz Doofenshmirtz hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Isabella Garcia-Shapiro hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Francis Monogram hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Fireside Girls hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Ferb Fletcher hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Buford Van Stomm hát Thể_loại:Bài hát được Baljeet Tjinder hát Thể_loại:C